


One Fine Day

by bennyspengwing



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Henry Cavill - Freeform, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyspengwing/pseuds/bennyspengwing
Summary: This is the story of Henry and his fiance and their wedding day. Summary is terrible, I hope the story is better :)
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	One Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of Fan fiction in 5 years. I hope its not complete garbage and it brings joy to someone!

*Six months earlier *  
It was November in Budapest. There was a bit of a chill in the air, I was visiting Henry as he was finishing up some work on the Witcher. I had gone back to the room to try and knock off the chill. Kal was cuddling with me on the couch as I was reading a book. His head soon turned its attention to the door, it meant someone or something was coming. He never missed a lick. Sure enough, it was Henry coming in, still in full Geralt gear from head to toe.

“Hmmm” I said looking at him as he towered over me. His 6’1 frame taking up my entire purview. 

“Hey, that’s my line” he laughed cracking that million dollar grin that knocks me over every time and dropping a gentle kiss upon my forehead. He had put on a bit of bulk for this role, and I was not complaining in the least bit. It was especially endearing to his backside. I felt sorry for the girls in the wardrobe department. It seemed like those pants could barely contain that sweet ass.

“I think I have a coin or two to toss if you wanna shake that thing my way a little more, what say you Witcher” I insinuate with my eyes looking him up and down.

“Fuck” he growled, his eyes burning holes through me. “You are going to be the death of me some day Isabella” He leaned in for a deeper kiss. The frustration was obvious, he had to steady himself because he had to be back on set soon, and I had only kicked the hornets nest. He only used my whole name when I was in trouble. He turned on his heel and made a run for the door. I guess he had to get out while he still could or the wardrobe department was going to have some major malfunctions to repair. Not long after he left my phone buzzed, it was Joey.

Joey: What did you do to henry?

Bella: Im innocent…  
Joey: *rolls eyes so hard he sees his brain* horses arse you are

Joey: I thought for a minute he was actually gonna stab someone with that sword!

Bella: Uh oh…

I tossed my phone beside me and gave Kal a disparaging look, “I’m in so much trouble buddy” I said giving him loving head rubs. He just gave a grunt.

*Current day*  
I’m sitting in front of the mirror thinking back on that night in Budapest. That was the night that Henry had proposed. I thought he was going to be so furious at the pent up frustration I had caused him, and after he came home that evening and us going out for a nice dinner, it ended with him declaring his true feelings. Him telling me how looking at me curled up happily with Kal on the sofa and just being there had showed him how much love he felt, and he just knew right then and there. I have been trying to plan as much as possible while he finished up filming and we decided to get married between his projects so we would have some time together.

Ever the perfect English gentleman he spent last night at his parents house, and I am a nervous wreck. My best friend flew in from the United States to be a bridesmaid along with Gal, and Amy, and being every on the forefront of things, I had Joey on my side because we were really close friends. I took a quick walk around to check everything out and make sure it was to my standards. I was a perfectionist. I almost broke down in tears at the sight of the cake. At the top were a little couple made to look like the two of us, and there was even a little copy of Kal holding watch beside his master, bowtie and all.

The time had come to walk down the aisle. The music was playing and I stood waiting for the doors to open to the bright future before me.

As the doors open I exhale, and I take a small step and look to my destination at the end of the aisle which seems to be stretching forever. Green eyes meet blue. He’s dressed in a black velvet tuxedo. My eyes water, and he chokes back his own tears. My big bear trying to hold back. He’s wearing the tuxedo that I told him he looked like a slice of cake in once on our wedding day, one point to you sir. I finally make the long walk and face him. I pass my flowers off and he takes my hands, his dwarfing my long thin pale ones. “You look like a princess” he grinned. One of those huge goofy grins he has when talking about his nerdy stuff.

“I guess that makes you my prince” I smiled. 

After we exchanged vows and we faced the crowd for the first time as man and wife the happiness that exuded from him could not have shone brighter. For our first dance it was “Flightless Bird, American Mouth.” We floated across the dance floor like we were on air.

He loved the cake, he even gave Kal a tiny little bite because he was such a good boy. The night came to a close with us taking pictures, and this is where Henry would find his moment. He had met with the photographer and all the guys had gotten together to wear superhero t-shirts under their tuxedos. When she said go, they all ripped their shirts open, Henry was wearing a Superman one. The moment was priceless. Joey was the Flash. A perfectly timed moment to capture forever the moment that Lois Lane really got to marry Superman.


End file.
